Bat Luna vs Super Luan
by lionsnation32
Summary: basically a loud house version of Batman vs Superman. Lincoln gets kicked out of the house and leaves from the family. Luna and Luan look for him and somehow gained powers, making them superheroes. Some time later, they meet up again but as enemies as they fight each other. Lincoln is still somewhere in the world without anyone finding him.


There once was a fight between two sisters who loved each other. And all of this was caused by one thing. The departure of Lincoln Loud. It was a dark and stormy night in Royal Woods, Michigan. It happened in a familiar area we all recognize, in a familiar house we all recognize. In this specific house, we recognize a family that we all know. The Loud family, who were currently in a situation right now. A sister fight protocal to be exact. Although this time, it was over a dress that Leni and Lori apparently bought from the mall.

Involved in the protocal was everyone but Lincoln, who always hated the sister protocal. Everytime the sister fight protocal had occurred, he lost his room, he lost his privacy, and he lost the opportunity to hang out with his sisters when he wanted to. He always hated that. And he always hated them for when they do that. He wanted to tell them to stop the protocal, but he knew the outcome. Instead, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I hope no one is in the kitchen." Lincoln thought as he arrived there and, thankfully, he was right. The kitchen was empty enough for him to grab a snack and watch TV in the living room. When he looked in the freezer, he found his favorite frosty treat, a triple chocolate vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top. And it was the last one in the entire house. Unfortunately for him, Lynn came downstairs with Lori nearby and went in the kitchen to also grab a snack. And she wanted the last ice cream treat too. So when she saw Lincoln take it out of the freezer, she let out a loud screech as Lynn covered her ears and ran to steal the ice cream from Lincoln hands.

"Hey! I had that first!" Lincoln exclaimed as he was surprised that Lynn took the ice cream out of his hands.

"Sorry bro, but Lori wanted it more. Sister protocal." Lynn stated as she handed it to Lori. Lincoln was now really upset. And because of this, he did what no one thought he would do. He ran to Lori, took the ice cream out of her hands, then got a spoon and took a bite.

"That doesn't mean that you can take my ice cream. Sister protocal or not." Lincoln finished as he took another bite. This caused Lori to be furious as she saw in horror as Lincoln eating his ice cream. She was so angry that she walked up to him and slapped him in the face so hard it made him drop his ice cream as he fell to the floor. He held his face in pain and cried so loud that even the neighbours heard him, which caused some of them to complain about it. Everyone else inside the house went downstairs to the kitchen at the sound of Lincoln crying. Everyone saw the sight on Licoln laying on the floor with Lori standing over him and Lynn standing next to her.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT ICE CREAM WAS MINE AND YOU TOOK IT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!" Lori yelled at him as everyone else stood in shock at what she said. Lynn then broke the silence by backing up Lori's statement.

"She's right Lincoln. You're nothing but Bad Luck. You mine as well just leave this house before you cause more trouble." Lynn finished as everyone nodded at her statement, even Luna and Luan, who stayed in the back of everyone.

Lincoln was still crying as he removed his hands and everyone saw blood on his hands as well as a scratch mark on his face, blood dripping from it. Lori was super upset and she hated it when he cried. She decided to do something that will ultimately end his relationship with his family.

"Here, I'll do you one better." She started as she picked him up by his shirt and walked to the front door as everyone followed her, wondering what she was doing. Everone except Lynn, who went upstairs to his room and took out everything that he owned from his old room. She carried all of it downstairs and set it quietly by the stairs without anyone noticing.

Once Lori arrived at the front door, she opened it with her other hand and threw Lincoln outside into the cold night. Lynn was right behind them as she walked up to the front door and threw all of his stuff at him. Lincoln fell in the middle of the sidewalk with all of his stuff falling on him, making him even more injured. The last thing that he heard from his former family was Lori's last words to him.

"AND STAY OUT YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!" And with that, she slammed the door as everyone went inside. It started raining outside that night and all of his stuff was getting soaked, along with himself. He tried to get up and walk, only to fall down again because of how injured he was. So he layed there, for a few minutes. Then, a passing red and black Dodge Charger was driving down the street with a young 16 year old boy driving inside of it. He spotted Lincoln on the sidewalk and pulled over to where he was at. He rolled down his window to get a good look at his face, which had blood on one side of his face and tears on the other side.

"Hey kid, what are you doing outside in the rain?" The boy asked as he caught Lincoln off guard with his question. Lincoln looked up to see a boy with spicky hair as he looked back with concern.

"I got k-kicked out m-my house by m-my former family." Lincoln stuttered as he tried to stand up again, and fell down again. The boy then got out of his car and helped Lincoln stand. He led Lincoln to his car as he opened the door and Lincoln went inside the car.

"Hey kid, we're gonna have to leave your stuff here okay? They're too wet for you to keep." He said to Lincoln. Lincoln just nodded at him as the boy hopped back in the car and they drove off from his former family.

"What's your name kid?" He asked as they was driving away from Royal Woods and out of Michigan.

"My name's Lincoln. What's your name?" He replied.

"I'm Leo. Leo Mathis." He finished as they drove off in the rain.


End file.
